Bana–Bana
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: KagxInu “All I know is what I feel is the truth. There’s no one thing any more truthful than feelings. It’s no use trying to hide them, or fight them, or justify them. Those things just don’t matter.” A 3-part, COMPLETE.
1. Well, Well

**Bana-Bana**

Aislin Oriel

---

It was early morning and we sat on the hill, like we had times before, in silence. I knew I had to leave again tomorrow, it was something that was commonplace, and I knew I'd be back in a day's time. Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking when he looks like that. So stone-faced and statuesque. I giggled at the thought. He turned his head and looked at me peevishly like I had interrupted his very important thinking – or lack there of. I smirked at him out the side of my mouth, my eyes turning mischievous. His expression showed slight confusion but he didn't move from his meditation position.

"Inuyasha, you've really got to lighten up and have some fun, you know." I said with a chipper voice. Now I could tell he knew something was up.

He growled slightly at me under his breath.

"Really, c'mon, I know…" I bit back my joyous grin.

I don't think he expected me to pounce on him.

"What the- you really are a cat aren't you?" he, to my great satisfaction, asked in bewilderment.

That caused me to burst into uproarious laughter like someone was tickling me ferociously.

He still looked curious beneath me, and I had to clench my eyes shut to block out the sight that had me almost in tears from laughing so hard.

Why I didn't think of my next action until I had actually done it, I'll never know. With all the strength I could muster, I pulled at his weight, and swung him over me, causing enough momentum for us to begin rolling down the hill. I have no clue as to why he didn't stop me. He could have easily. Maybe he was just curious as to what I was doing. My eyes peeked open and took a look at him as we began our descent. As I thought, he was looking at me with wild-eyed confusion. I had to clamp my eyes closed again and peals of laughter sprouted from me.

When we rolled to a stop at the foot of the hill, I thought I would die of laughter. Then I thought I might die from Inuyasha killing me. That made me laugh too.

"Kagome," he called for my attention. His voice sounded neutral, so I was unaware of how he would react.

I slowly opened my right eye a slight amount.

"You're a fool, you know," he said, but his tone betrayed the statement because he didn't sound angry in the least.

He actually looked, well, amused.

I couldn't help myself; I was so happy with his reaction that I balled up my fist and messed up his hair on the top of his head, giggling the entire time. His ears twitched a bit.

"Good boy," I laughed in slight embarrassment, a blush heating my cheeks.

He didn't seem to mind me petting him, actually, his body reacted quite favourably to it, and his one ear started again, as he leaned into my ministrations.

Inuyasha's face remained a mystery to me however; he'd somehow learned to conceal whatever it was he was thinking from me and everyone else – something he chose to do often. I don't think I'll ever find out why. At this time I stared at him, wondering, imagining just what it could be occupying his thoughts. Was it a guilty, shameful joy at being unable to control his own body – or was it the extreme annoyance that he typically exhibited towards me, just threatening to burst forth? Either way, I figured that I was going to be scolded for it.

It was when I stayed my hand that he finally made a self-controlled move, and I thought that it was going to be a recoil away from me in order to haul me over the coals over my behaviour that had discredited him - the pride he had was threatened.

Instead, what I was witness to was a brief display of colourful expressions mimicking that of my earlier ones, dance across his face. His eyes glistened in a way that intrigued but scared the hell out of me.

"You think you can just do that to me huh? Do ya?" Inuyasha's hands dug at my sides and my face contorted from shocked to strained as he tickled me aggressively. I wailed for mercy, tears forming in my eyes, words coming out jumbled through the laughter.

"Inuyasha! Please… stop!" I managed to cry out as his claws digging into my skin was getting more rough and painful than laugh-inducing.

"Hm, sure just a minute…" he paused his attack in order to pin me to the soft grassy ground. "Better?" he breathed out from above me, his warm breath against my already flushed cheek.

I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes in contact with his amber ones. Something about the way he was looking at me made me suspicious.

"Now you can't do anything else crazy, woman." he stated, boring his gaze into me with as much return suspicion as mine held.

"I won't, don't worry." I smiled weakly, as my breathing was slightly laboured from his crushing weight. He continued to look at me and his face shifted back to its veiled manner. All I could notice was that time was slowing as I inhaled and exhaled slowly, and cautiously.

"Good," he commented simply, unchanging. His breathing was normal, slightly faster than mine.

"Um, Inuyasha?" I meekly let out.

"What?" he asked in a demanding, impatient tone, as if my calling for his attention was a waste of his time.

"Can you get off of me?"

He blinked once before what I said registered. "Yeah," and he lifted himself up and sat beside me.

I rested, propped up on my arm and looked over to him. I think we were both equally curious about what had just happened. He might not want to delve into it, but I felt some definite tension building between us then. I hadn't meant it to be that way; I was only trying to lift the atmosphere and joke around a little. Something had happened just then. Inuyasha may be stubborn, but he is definitely not unobservant.

I felt my obvious blush still incriminatingly on my cheeks, and hoped that he would think it was from the tickling.

I leaned back down, putting my one arm behind my head and resting my other on my stomach and occupied myself with looking at the clouds like there was something very interesting about them.

Expecting that I was going to be the one to have to break the silence that Inuyasha seemed to like so much, I was a little surprised to hear his voice call for my attention not a minute later.

"Kagome uh-" he cut himself short, apparently deciding that it was much better when he didn't want to initiate any sort of conversation between us.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him passively and expectantly without being too pressuring.

As I was used to getting the silent treatment, and although I was very interested in hearing what he had to say, I didn't take it too personally when he didn't follow up on it.

I sighed softly in slight disappointment and looked back up at the sky.

I could hear Inuyasha busying himself with more sitting – well it was more like heard nothing which is practically the same.

"I have to say something," I said softly, unmoving. I didn't see any movement from him and he answered with more silence which I took as my cue to continue. "I've been feeling a little weird lately," I began.

"Are you sick?" Inuyasha turned to me, and I could hear sincere concern of some sort behind those words. Maybe concern that I may have to stay away for more than just a day, or maybe it might have had a whole other meaning all together. I could never be quite certain.

"No, I'm not sick. It's just, the way I've been feeling. I'm not sure I should be feeling this way, I don't think…" I trailed off, not wanting to accidentally let go of too much at once and cause undue stress to the entire situation.

"Feelings are feelings because you can't control them. You aren't supposed to. It's useless to even try, so don't spend too much time analysing them." Inuyasha advised, looking away from me.

That made me wonder what he was doing when he meditated – his head must be full of completely nothing to not even think about feelings. But then… I knew why he wouldn't want to think about them… it was understandable.

"But, what am I supposed to do? Ignore them?" I asked shyly.

He looked straight at me this time, turning his body to face me, "Kagome, if you're talking about what I think it is you are, you know as well as I do that's impossible."

He said it in the most informant way.

"Act on them then? I don't know if it's right or wrong to be feeling these things…" I couldn't stand to look him in the eye. "Is it… right or wrong?"

He stood up and I heard him breathe out deeply, as if he was going through something with me that we'd been over time and time again. "Look at me," he instructed.

I looked up at him a little, through my bangs, with my head still tilted downward, like I was about to be lectured, but fearing what the lecture was – and not knowing this time.

"Kagome," he reprimanded, grabbing my arms near my shoulders and pulling me to a stand towards him, "Look at me," he repeated, his tone insistent.

My eyes wide and staring at him, waiting, and slightly startled, I did as he had wanted. I tried to steady my footing.

"The matter of right and wrong is, that it doesn't matter with feelings. You can't change them. And I don't know if they're right or wrong.

"All I know is what I feel is the truth. There's no one thing any more truthful than feelings. It's no use trying to hide them, or fight them, or justify them. Those things just don't matter." Inuyasha spoke calmly, rationally and firmly. But it was the gentleness in his expression that made the real impact.

I nodded in understanding, and his grip loosened on my arms. My gaze fell to my feet, where they were shifting beneath me out of nervousness. We all have our personal truths.

He ran his hands down my arms and seized mine in his. I instinctively leaned into him and he let my hands go so he could wrap his arms around me. I sighed into the folds of his kimono, as my nostrils were filled with the scent of him. The smell that was familiar but most often distant and only secretly desired to get more of. He smelt like a pine air freshener. I suppressed my giggle at the thought.

I felt his hands press on my back and the side of his face nuzzling my hair; likely he was doing the same as I was. Only his nostrils were probably used to me because they were much more adept.

"Hm, Inuyasha," I lamented into his chest, "It's okay then? We can't be sure of anything but the way we feel, right?" I asked, not so much for reassurance, but more for myself to accept.

His answer was nothing more than a slight squeeze accompanied by a muffled grunt.

We parted shortly after that, and he led me to sit beside him again on the grass. I looked at him a few times, wondering about his hand that he had placed on mine as if he hadn't noticed.

I decided to be bold and I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't fight the things that were built up between us; and taking Inuyasha's advice, didn't attempt to.

He was being the most pleasant and approachable to me that I could remember. I knew by that that everything was right, whether it mattered or not. He cared for me, and that set my heart at ease most of all. Well, I had always known to an extent, but the actions he showed towards me were most rare.

His hand moved from where it had rested atop mine, onto my knee. My bare skin tingled at the unfamiliar touch, and I felt a want growing from deep in my gut that I had to suppress a little, though I could barely do the same for the whimper that followed it that was audible enough to Inuyasha's ears.

He looked intrigued, and moved that hand slowly up my thigh, but stopped there as if to test what my reaction was. I think he was aware of what he did to me, because he seemed to revel in it. I shivered with the cold heat that accompanied my nerves responding to his touch. Otherwise I stayed completely still.

I closed my eyes as he began moving his fingers slightly, and felt his hand creep slowly under my skirt. I took in a sharp breath as he touched me, and turned a little to accommodate where he was. I tried to say something, but my throat was dry.

"Inuyasha…" I managed, although it came out very breathy.

"Kagome," he said in return, his voice guttural but inhibited.

His hand left my thigh and he guided me to lie down while he relocated slightly below me. While I rested, reclined on my elbows, he wove his steadying arm around my back and his other lifted the hem of my shirt. His hand didn't stray much farther than my stomach, but his cheek found my bosom, and he seemed content to leave it there while he traced my trembling abdomen.

I giggled a bit, as his touch tickled me slightly and he nuzzled his face against me and wrapped me in a half-hug. He made the funniest little sounds muffled against my shirt which only provoked my laughter.

A slight movement caught my eye from near the top of the hill where the well was, and I heard who it was before I saw.

"Hey guys!? Where'd you go? Huh?" it was Shippo, bounding over the crest of the hill, before the little kitsune spotted us.

"Uh…" I fumbled, realizing the compromising position I had seemed to be in with Inuyasha, noting that he had at least opened his eyes but was avoiding moving at all – he was well aware it was incriminating either way.

"What are you guys doing down _there_?" Shippo asked, meaning that it was not where he had expected us to be.

Inuyasha took it a different way however when within a split second, he was seated several feet away from me, leaving me nearly toppled over and both of our faces rising with redness.

"Nothing! We're doing nothing!" Inuyasha spat out, a glare fixated on the unsuspecting Shippo.

I fumbled around for words – an excuse – anything. Instead I came up with the closest method of escape.

"Uh, I better go and get an early start on my studies!" I scrambled to my feet, and without even thinking of saying goodbye to Inuyasha or the startled Shippo, I dashed up the hill at a mad speed, and jumped down the well.

Hey, it was impulse.


	2. A Random Fruit Appearance

**Bana-Bana**

Aislin Oriel

---

Later, I felt bad about it – so bad in fact that I couldn't concentrate on my supposed task and I surmised that if I didn't have some sort of closure regarding the events that had just taken place, I would fail my exam miserably. Then I would be defeating my whole cause for returning, and that would be no good…

But I couldn't kid myself that the real reason I wanted closure was for the sake of having closure.

That and there was a certain hanyou that I was sure I just sidled with doing all of the embarrassing explaining or making of excuses. Another guilty thought hit me, that if Inuyasha hadn't already killed Shippo by now, it was almost certain that Sango and Miroku would find out what had happened in very loose terminology.

I didn't so much mind as much as I knew Inuyasha probably would – and I feared for the safety of all my friends that I had abandoned to an inexplicable yet fateful incident.

Inuyasha could be very angry at me right now, I thought to myself. But hey, it wouldn't have been a first time. Beside that, we both had our reasons to do what we did – him leaping away and me leaping down the Bone Eater's well.

I put down my pencil that had been restlessly tapping against the blank page of my notebook – save for a few rough doodles in the margins.

No, I definitely wasn't going to get any studying done at this rate.

I pushed back from my desk and stood up, brushing my skirt flat out of nervous anxiety. I sat down on my pink-frilled duvet, dangling my feet over the side of the bed where they began tapping against the floor in anticipation.

I had two options, and I had to decide on one.

Option one was to put any notion of studying aside for now, and go face the crowd – and him. The second option was one I was much more likely to take. Which was sit and pretend I was studying – at least try hard to make it seem that way – and let him come to me like he usually did when I came back early or for no seemingly good reason.

However, I was very aware that even when I was studying for real I would often fall asleep sitting at my desk and wake up with my notes plastered to the side of my face. So, taking that into account, I stood decidedly, opened my bedroom door and hollered to the rest of the household that I was home and I was going to be doing some extreme studying (or napping) and wasn't to be disturbed. Luckily, they didn't know that my exam wasn't for two days and I'd have the entirety of tomorrow to…

My rationale for doing this was that I was strongly against Sota or my mother finding me either asleep on a book or there with Inuyasha should he come after me. Sota would laugh and Mother would fret about the first one, and for the second, Sota would try to steal Inuyasha away to play videogames and Mother would prepare a big meal for him – and that would leave no way for me to have any sort of discussion with him, which was what I wanted. Right? Yeah, that would make it so that I could get to work with a clear mind tomorrow…

I tentatively opened my bedroom window a little and grabbed some random textbooks and erroneous papers and strew them around on my bed in a haphazardous display. I wormed my way into the centre of the mess, propped back up against a fluffy pink ruffled pillow and picked up the first book closest to me to show mock-interest to before I would indubitably fall asleep. Hey, c'mon, I had to make it at least _look_ like I was studying so that Inuyasha wouldn't know that I had run away from him for no reason but to get away!

My eyes focused on the page before me and I stared vacantly at the contents for a few minutes before my vision wavered and became livid and blurred. As I began to drift off, I could feel my hands going limp and the textbook flopping down ungracefully on my chest.

Something tickled my nose and my eyes fluttered open. I almost shrieked in surprise at the proximity, seeing a shape looming over me and eyes staring into mine.

"Don't do that!" I sputtered out, pushing my hands against his chest to move him back from my face. He was straddling my legs between my study material, and his hands poised, holding him up beside my arms.

I surmised that it was his nose touching mine that had woken me up. What had he been doing? Was he trying to kiss me or something?

He looked at me smugly, and lifted the textbook from my chest, looking at the place I had left off, critically. His eyes shone with accusation as he turned it around to show that it had been upside-down. I ignored him pointedly.

"Some way to wake me up," I grumbled, knowing it sounded stupid.

"I thought you were supposed to be studying," he said sarcastically, "Stupid girl, you always do this."

"Inuyasha!" I cried out defensively, "You don't have to be a jerk, you were being so nice to me earlier," I sat up suddenly, feeling self-conscious, and crossed my arms.

He almost fell back at my movement, but steadied himself by grabbing my shoulders.

"That was until you went and ran away on me back there," he said peevishly, but his expression gradually changed back to passive and I was almost sure that I saw a tinge of hilarity pass over his features for a moment. He dropped his hands from my shoulders onto his thighs and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just I really needed to study," I explained, trying to sound sincere.

"Yeah, I can see that." Inuyasha said derisively and gestured to my lack of progress that lay conspicuously around us, untouched.

"I know… but you can't blame me…" I said hope-filled and meekly, putting on my best pout.

"Is that so," he mused, trailing off and jumped lightly off the bed with a signature grunt, to stand at its side. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

I looked at him, still annoyed.

"Well what are you doing? You're not having another nap now?"

"No," I mumbled dejectedly and sat up, pushing the papers aside and reached my hand out so that he could help me up.

"Here," Inuyasha took my hand and pulled me to stand against him, where he immediately wrapped me in a silent embrace.

My eyes remained wide-open. What a mood swing. There was that scent again…

My one hand fisted in the front of his robe, while the other I refused to move from his hand. His other was wrapped around my waist.

'What are you protecting me from this time?' I thought, icily to myself. This kind of thing never happened unless one or both of us were in danger. I had come to almost think that it shouldn't otherwise. But, gods, why not? If he can throw away his inhibitions now, then it should be just as easy for me to also. 'Go for it!' I rooted myself on.

"Ah, what time is it?" I asked rhetorically as he released me and I stretched my back out a bit, glancing at the (new) alarm clock. Only 12:43 pm. I didn't sleep that long!

He looked at me, as if he were evaluating my actions, and inserted his hands into his sleeves. I smiled enigmatically at him, which I'm sure made him curious but he didn't show it.

"I didn't think you were going to come," I said offhandedly, "I _thought _that I was going to sleep the day away and wake up to have what happened earlier be a dream,"

"Well, I'm here," he stated, "And what is that?" he asked, pointing to the bedside table.

I laughed, and lifted the object in question up, "This? A banana, it's a fruit. Do you want to try it?" I offered.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't think so," his eyes stayed on it in wonder as he refused, before his attention snapped back up to me.

I chuckled as I put it back down, "Yes, I don't think I would dream of a banana…" I said mostly to myself. Inuyasha stared at me.

I noticed that he was acting a little strangely ever since he'd gotten here. However, I suppose it could be expected. It wasn't as if we did things like we had that morning all the time. We also didn't have deep conversations about emotions every day. It seemed like acting anything but strangely would be strange at this point.

"Kagome, do you want to be my mate?" he said abruptly.

I looked at him and sweatdropped.

Well, that sure was forward…

"Inuyasha…I…" I stammered, slightly taken aback.

He stared at me with expectancy, as if he'd just asked me if I wanted a banana or something.

Some proposal.

However, I always figured that if Inuyasha ever decided what he wanted he would just come out with it. Obviously it was important.

_Wait a minute…_ Proposal? Geh! Inuyasha just proposed to me! I suddenly felt the tardy giddiness hit me. A calm proposal or not, it was still a proposal from Inuyasha. It would be unreasonable for me to expect anything fancy from him. And because it was from him, it was the best in the world…

"I…Of course Inuyasha…I've only been waiting forever," I laughed, still numb with the effect setting in of what had just occurred, I reached out and tackled him in a hug, "Took you long enough!"

"Look who's talking, you just stared at me for five minutes. I thought you had fallen asleep or something," he said, voice still calm.

"Well, I was shocked, that's all… you don't have to be mean about it," I defended, a crazy-looking smile still on my face as I squeezed him to me so hard I'm sure he couldn't breath very well.

I knew that earlier I had been seeking justification for my feelings towards Inuyasha, and when I had asked about them being right or wrong, I was asking if they were misplaced and unreciprocated. I now understood that he hadn't been ready to tell me straight out how he felt about me. He only used generalizations and spoke in oblique implications.

Oh, but when he had set his mind on something… well it looked like he got it.

"This means that you can't sit me anymore," he added, as an ending clause to our verbal contract.

"Hey, I didn't accept that part of your proposal!" I informed, tugging on his prayer beads to emphasize my annoyance.

"Well, there are sacrifices we both have to make for this to work," he said snidely.

"Oh, really?" I asked dryly out the side of my mouth, pulling back from his arms, "And what sacrifices are you making?"

"Well, I'm not becoming a full youkai now," he answered, closing his eyes.

"You weren't going to anyway!" I pointed out. His eyes snapped open.

"So? I'm also going to let you stay in your time," he offered.

"Oh really, you'll _let_ me? How kind of you!" I huffed; his controlling possessiveness was becoming more intolerable now that we were supposed to become mates.

"And I'm going to stay with you," he added finally.

"Huh?" that one threw me for a loop. "But… Inuyasha, you… you belong there, I thought I would be the one to make the sacrifice and live there. It's too much a part of you," I looked at him, my eyes pleading with him to reconsider.

A softness graced his features as he looked down at me, "No, Kagome, I belong with you. And I would never ask you to leave your family. After we defeat Naraku and restore the Shikon no Tama I'm going to use it to-"

"Please don't tell me you're going to become human!" I interrupted him.

"Feh! No, I was going to use it to allow all of us, Miroku, Sango and the others to pass through the well to visit even after the jewel disappears. Human… heh, that's a good one. You said you like me this way, and I just wouldn't feel like myself otherwise," he explained.

"Oh Inuyasha, that's a relief. I don't know if I could live with myself if you did something like became human to live with me," I sighed and kissed him chastely on the lips.

It was technically our second kiss, I was counting, and I supposed that under the circumstances it was long overdue.

I drew back after a few seconds, blushing profusely.

"You call that a kiss?" Inuyasha asked, mockingly.

"You can do better?" I challenged, offended slightly.

"Obviously," he answered, and pushed me backwards towards the bed, clearing it off with a few shoves, before he had me pinned, back against the bed, and chest against him.

His fingers drew along my face and into my hair as his eyes became half-lidded and his lips descended on mine. It felt like a rather claiming kiss, as if he was stamping me with his mouth. At least it felt that way until the pressure eased a bit and his lips parted slightly, urging mine to also. His tongue darted out along my lips experimentally and my eyes clenched closed and my hands gripped his shoulders demandingly.

"Heh," he got out through his teeth, "_This_ is a kiss,"

My body tingled all over when his tongue flitted into my mouth, caressing mine and encouraging me to join the fun.

At this point I was more than happy to oblige, and the situation soon heated up as Inuyasha's hands travelled all over my clothes, trying to touch as many places where there was skin available at the slight tug of fabric.

It didn't take a genius to tell where this was going.

"Inu- we can't here, my family is home…" I murmured regretfully.

"Alright," he agreed and pulled me up with him, "Where do you want?"

"You go out the window, and I'll meet you at the well house," I instructed and kissed him in parting as he nodded.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and raced out through the house, yelling quickly to Mama to tell her that I had left something study-related in the past and I had to go retrieve it.


	3. Return and Resolution

Bana-Bana

Aislin Oriel

-

AN: Slight lime warning. It's mostly just the mentioning of such acts. Nothing discriptive, but must cover my rear. I only wish I could've made it a little more descript... Don't know if I could pull that off while still keeping it classy. Well, on with it! And thanks so much for reading! R/R!

-

I dashed to the well house, driven by sheer desire, and slid the door half-open, only to be yanked in aggressively and met with a impatient kiss full of pent up want. I returned it fully.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do this here-" my voice was cut off by a foreign moan that escaped my mouth as Inuyasha's hand crept under my shirt grasping my breast through the material of my bra, and silenced me with another kiss.

I stumbled backward blindly and almost fell down the stairs before I was steadied by a strong arm.

"Let's go," I insisted, and pried him off me long enough to take his hand and drag him down the stairs towards the well.

It didn't take him long to have me back in a lip-lock and his hands charting unfamiliar territory, which is when we both lost the sense of reality, and tripped around on each other in the moment, before the back of my legs hit the well, causing us both to topple unceremoniously down it.

"Don't do that…" Inuyasha growled as he climbed up the well with me on his back, "Or we'll never get to the top,"

I stopped my hands from roaming around his chest and clung to him as we neared the top.

"We there yet?" I grumbled eagerly.

"Calm down woman, I want out more than you do!" he insisted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I said lowly and his ears flicked in surprise at my brazenness.

After what seemed like far too long considering who Inuyasha was, we hopped out of the well.

The second my feet touched the ground, I was swept up again, bridal style and met with soft grass on my back.

"Inuyasha, we're out in the open! Someone might see us here," I contested. It was barely after mid-day, and the zenith sun was unveiling.

"No one will. I told the others I'd meet them in the village after I talked to you. They don't know we're here," he explained, admonishing my reasoning, but not my worries.

I was swiftly pushed back by my hanyou, as he resumed where we had left in my room.

I felt an overwhelming sense of conflict, as the part of me that was modest and aware screamed out, "He's taking you on the grass! You are barely even out of the well!" in an alarmed tone, while the part of me that was utterly and hopelessly in love with the creep insisted, "Just lay back and let him do what he wants, you'll like it."

"Hm, you smell good Kagome," he mumbled, his hand stealing underneath my skirt to grasp my bottom.

"You smell like the woods," I replied offhandedly, in a pleasant voice.

He grunted in amusement and pressed his lips against my neck and began growling softly as he nuzzled against it and his hands palmed me from behind.

I vaguely knew what to expect, though I didn't think often of it. It hadn't seemed like something that would have any relevance to me until well, obviously when I was lying on the grass with him hovering over me. And in a flash, at least it seemed to me, we were prone and naked before one another.

One thing I could say for sure, was that Inuyasha was very thorough and only slightly hesitant.

This reassurance of his certainty helped to calm me and affirm and justify my yearnings. This was right, even if it need no definition, it was beyond right.

He would move with an exploration and confidence that soothed my nerves a little, stopping after every few movements to get my feedback on them. I tried to be receptive and helpful, but I was practically unreachable after some time, just enrobed in a euphoria of sensations. It was then that Inuyasha turned out to be a very adept lover; he tuned into my body's reactions and seemed to have a heightened sense of awareness about him. The fact that I didn't do much consciously didn't hinder him from aiding to my needs.

Well, it was no shock considering he _was _after all, Inuyasha.

He made me his in a way that made everything else seem miniscule in comparison. He moved like it was his chosen duty to satisfy me, and he didn't seem, contrary to how I had thought he would, to be doing it to stoke his ego. If anything, he'd placed pride on the backburner in a successful, as far as I was concerned, attempt to make our first time right beyond description.

Afterwards, there was no uncertainty left, as we lay curved against one another on the now flattened area of grass. However, we didn't stay long as he knotted his hakama and I was bundled into his haori (my secret favourite thing to wear, especially now when it wasn't out of necessity, rather affection,) and whisked into his arms again with only the simple words he voiced while doing it.

"I may be selfish, but until you return, I'd like to think you'd have this with you… I like you in what's mine," he placed a kiss to my temple.

I nodded and grasped my bundle of unneeded clothes and then he leapt down the Bone-Eater's well and we were bathed in the proverbial blue light of the time slip.

After checking if the coast was clear, we emerged from the well house into the modern sunlight of the shrine grounds.

He carried me into my room via window (surprise) and gently placed me on the bed and tucked me in.

"Happy studying, Kagome…" he kissed me on the lips lightly, before soundly exiting through the window and closing it.

I fell asleep lastly, seeing the yellow banana on my bedside table and smelling the faint note of pine air freshener.

-

AN: I was inspired to write this from a freak dream I had in Kagome's pov. However, it had a lot less dialog and just began with the rolling and turned into the hot and heavy. I don't know why I dreamt that, but I'm sure a lot of us would like to be able to channel that sort of creative energy! –wink, wink– The whole banana thing and other random humorous bits were added for my own perverse needs.

Can you say sequel? Hmmm, it smells like another enjoyable fruit… like, say, Cran-Cran? I dunno… just another random insertion of a fruit to puzzle everyone's favourite Brash Badass. I guess I'll wait to see what people think first… ha… Yeah, so you may have noticed my need to subtly make fun of popular fic clichés in this… if not, then you must be slightly brainwashed by the stuff that makes your mind turn to mush… and there's lot's of it. Of courseconstructive criticism is readily accepted, and in my mind, needed. Please review and tell me what I should improve on, and I welcome any suggestions and comments towards this and possibly another fic of this nature! Thank you, I hope you're not confused…

AO


End file.
